Just How He Likes It
by mymiddlenameisnotCieL
Summary: Done cheap, in an alleyway, and by the mouth of an anonymous. Just how Alfred likes it. Canada/America, PWP. Meme de-anon.


Written for the meme! The kink was blowjobs, with any pairing being accepted. So, of course, my mind jumped right to Prostitute!Canada. And America decided it was high time for himself to get in on some Canadian action... (I've written three PWPs, all including Canada and a different man each time. Oh, Canaderp, you slut, you...)

-:-

The spring this year was unusually cold, Alfred mused, as he was lightly pushed against a wall. _Especially in this alleyway, _he thought. His breath danced in front of him, lightly fogging up his glasses. Alfred frowned, and after a second's pondering, he pulled his glasses off and slipped them into his jacket's inside pocket. His gaze was drawn to the figure below him, who was close enough that he wasn't blurred by Alfred's lack of glasses.

The figure's lean hands were resting upon Alfred's thighs, fingernails clipped and clean. His breath was also visible, coming out in vapours from his moist, pink lips. His hair was falling in light curls down to his chin, one curl atop his head sticking out from the rest. The man was wearing his own pair of glasses, and Alfred was drawn to the violet eyes peering up at him from behind them.

Alfred gulped as the man's hands started moving towards his fly, and he watched as a few nimble fingers unbuttoned then unzipped his fly. Alfred hissed as the man brushed his knuckles against the growing bulge in Alfred's boxers. The American stifled a groan as the violet eyed man reached into his boxers and pulled out his half-hard cock.

Alfred felt his knees go weak as the man licked his lips at the sight in front of him. Holding the base with his hands, his pink tongue reached out from his lips and trailed up Alfred's length. Alfred let out a deep sigh at the feeling. Alfred hissed again as the man started to place light kisses along Alfred's cock, then groaned deep in his throat as the man swirled his tongue around the tip.

Alfred watched, entranced, as the man adjusted how he was kneeling and opened his mouth. He leaned forward and Alfred gasped as he watched his cock being slowly_(too slowly)_ engulfed by the man's lips and into his hot, _tight,_ mouth. Alfred felt a whimper leave his throat as the man continued to take his cock deeper into his mouth.

Alfred's hands clenched as the man started to bob his head at a moderate pace, one of his hands moving along the part of Alfred's length his mouth wasn't covering. Alfred let out another whimper as he felt the man's deliciously sinful tongue swirl around the tip of his length again and his hand twist in a particularly sensual way.

Alfred's eyes took in the erotic performance the man was putting on; his glasses had fallen to the tip of his nose, and his eyes were shut in concentration. His cheeks were stained with a beautiful red blush,

and _oh god_ that _mouth_. Alfred had always though the image of his cock entering and exiting a warm mouth was one of the most salacious sights he'd ever see.

Alfred bit his lip and moaned when the man started to take even more of his cock into his mouth. His hands were trailing down the inside of Alfred's thighs, gripping and kneading. The man shifted his angle and leaned forward. Alfred's head fell back and he arched towards the man's mouth, which had just completely engulfed Alfred's cock.

Alfred's breaths became heavy as the man, who was now deep-throating Alfred, increased his pace. His glasses bounced off his face with a _clink_, but the man paid them no mind as he continued to eagerly bob his head. Alfred let out a breathy moan as he felt himself getting closer to his climax. He reached down and fisted his hands in the man's blond curls, then started to thrust into the man's mouth.

After a particularity deep thrust, Alfred felt his orgasm rapidly approaching. He threw his head back and moaned loudly as he released deep into the man's mouth. Instead of gagging, the man took it in stride and swallowed Alfred's cum, letting Alfred milk his orgasm for all it was worth. Alfred let out a ragged breath and removed his hands from the man's hair.

Once Alfred regained his senses and came down from his high, he was greeted to the sight of the man slipping Alfred's cock back into his boxers, then zipping and buttoning up his fly. Alfred watched as the man stood up and dusted off his knees, picking up and slipping on his fallen glasses as he did so. He glanced to Alfred.

At the man's expectant look, Alfred grinned sheepishly. "R-right," he said, and reached into his pocket, pulling out the man's pay.

Taking it from him, the man smiled seductively and pocketed the money. "Come find me again if you ever need any... 'help'," he said with his soft voice, and as Alfred watched his utterly _perfect_ ass strut out of the alleyway, Alfred decided that yes, yes he would find this one again.

Definitely.

-:-

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed~


End file.
